


Picking A Mate

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [180]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing, M/M, Omega Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A/B/O where Dean and Cas are both Alphas and they both want to mate omega!Meg so they both try to prove why they're a better choice for a mate (you can choose who wins, I could never really decide in my mind, me loving Mean and Megstiel much equally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking A Mate

“I’ll take care of you.” Cas claimed. “I’ll treat you well. I’ll be the best Alpha you could hope for.”

“Or you could have me.” Dean murmured, moving up behind Meg. “Big, strong, Alpha Dean.” He said.

Meg looked from Cas to Dean, and she groaned. “This ain’t fair. Life ain’t fair.” She murmured.

“I can be a better mate for you.” Cas insisted. “I can make every time we knot feel amazing.”

“I’ll make every day feel amazing.” Dean said. “And we can do whatever you please, when you want it.” He purred in Meg’s ear.

Meg whined softly as the two Alphas stood close to her, fingers barely brushing her skin.

“We both want you Meg. We want you to be our mate.” Cas murmured.

“You’re the one that has to choose though. We can’t do that for you.” Dean said.

Meg groaned, and she backed away, looking at each Alpha.

The two gave Meg her space, as she debated about who she wanted.

“Dean….I want Dean.” She finally said. Dean smiled, and moved forward, while Cas left.

Dean picked Meg up, mouth nipping at her neck, and Meg moaned happily.

“I promise that I’ll treat you well.” Dean murmured. “I’ll shower you with the love you deserve and treat you well.” He promised.

Meg smiled and bared her neck so Dean could continue with his kisses.


End file.
